Semiconductor devices may include a semiconductor chip coupled to a lead frame. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated on a lead frame strip, which includes a plurality of interconnected lead frames. At some point during the fabrication of the semiconductor devices, the connections between the lead frames are severed to provide a plurality of separated semiconductor devices each having a lead frame. A lead frame may include a die pad and leads where the die pad is downset with respect to the leads. For semiconductor devices including such lead frames, the fabrication of multiple semiconductor devices on a lead frame strip typically includes coupling one semiconductor chip at a time to a die pad of the lead frame strip.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.